Loved Ones Never Die
by SULink
Summary: Chuckie get's nostalgic about his birth mother. Tear-jerked Chuckie follows his own will and his mother's last wish to visit her grave. Wherever she might be, Melinda and Chuckie will never be any closer. Small amounts of T/L at the end. What's a good story with at least a little bit of romance? Rated T for usual T rated stuff just in case.
1. Down Memory Lane

_Ok, so this is my 2__nd__ story. It was inspired by a story called "What was she Like?" by leafs nation on fanfic. If interested in the parallels between the stories, please read their story. This is just a minor project so don't expect it to be very long. I have another story I'm working on, plus I have school and work plus the occasional writer's block. So please R&R and bear with me on updates._

Chapter 1: Down Memory Lane

It was a Thursday night. Kira walked into her and Chas's room to see her closet door open. Inside she found Chuckie looking in an open shoe box. As she got closer she saw him flipping through old photographs.

"Chuckie? What are you doing?" Kira asked kneeling down next to him.

Chuckie unresponsive flipped to the next picture. It had Chuckie as a newborn in his mother's arms in the back garden. (Think of the one Chas was looking at in Rugrats: In Paris)

"Chuckie?" Kira asked again placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh! Kira, sorry I was just looking through Dad's old stuff." Chuckie said snapping out of his thoughts and looked back at the photo.

"You miss her don't you?"

"I never really knew her. I can't help but feel a hole in my heart every time I think about her." Chuckie responded putting his hand on his chest.

"You never really got the chance to get to know her. From what your father says she was an amazing woman. Her being your birth mother you will always share a special bond with her. That's what's so special about the relationship between mother and son. There's a special bond no matter how short lived that will never break between the two." Kira said reaching over into the corner of the closet grabbing Chuckie's old teddy bear. "Such as this, your mother made it for you didn't she?"

Chuckie sparked up as he heard Kira, looking over to the bear she was holding. "Wa Wa." Chuckie said faintly grabbing the bear. "So this is where it's been. Dad said he threw it out."

"No, he kept him here, just for the sake of the memories engraved in it between you two."

"I have dreams Kira." Chuckie said looking up

"Dreams?"

"About her. She looks the same as she did when I was a baby, but I wasn't. She comforts me; she tells me everything is going to be okay. But when I hug her and I feel the warm embrace, that's where the dream stops. And I end up waking up cuddling with my wadded up blanket."

"I bet you want her back."

"Don't get me wrong Kira." Chuckie said looking up to her. "I love you too. Even though you're my step-mom you're still my mom. And I know things happen for a reason. But I would sell my soul just to see her one more time. To hug her as her son. To give a real goodbye that someone who has the ability to remember stuff CAN do, not as an infant."

Chas who was watching everything the whole thing from the doorway. "You can get your chance Chuckie."

Chuckie shocked by his father's voice turned around still holding on to Wa Wa. "What do you mean Dad?"

"Your mother's dying wish was to have you visit her grave when you were older. Now that you just turned 16, I think you're old enough now." Chas said as he walked in sat down next to Chuckie in Kira's place. He pulled out a book. As he wiped off the dust the cover said, Diary of Melinda Finster. A tear started to roll down Chas's face as he flipped to the last page that was written in. "Please read it Chuckie. This was your mother's last entry, it was for you."

Chuckie taking the diary started to read; "Chuckie, my sweet adorable Chuckie. By the time you read this I will be long gone. I'm in a better place, I'm always watching over you. Please come visit me when you are older. It will do my soul proud to see you as a mature young man at least once. Hopefully I can still make you smile once more.

_My sweet, little Chuckie, though I must leave you behind me_

_This poem will tell you where you always can find me._

_When a gentle wind blows, that's my hand on your face._

_And when the tree gives you shade, that's my sheltering embrace._

_When the sun gives you freckles, that's me tickling my boy._

_When the rain wets your hair, those are my tears of joy._

_When the long grass enfolds you, that's me holding you tight._

_When the Whippoorwill sings, that's me whispering, "Night, night."_

Chuckie slammed the diary shut. He was fighting back tears that he never wanted to let go. "Mom's poem to me, you always told me about it but now I actually read it." Chuckie sat there trying to regain his composure. He suddenly felt a familiar embrace from behind. Arms wrapped all the way around him. He held one of the hands with his own. "Thanks Kimi." Chuckie said turning around sniffling.

"Always here for you Chuckie." She said tightening her grip.

Chas and Kira both placed a hand on Chuckie's shoulders.

"When can I go see her?" Chuckie asked looking up at his father.

Chas and Kira stared at each other before Chas finally responded. "Saturday, you can visit her on her birthday."

Chuckie nodded and stood up and walked out of the room into his own taking the diary with him.

"Dad, can I go too?" Kimi asked looking up at Chas.

"I don't know Kimi; this is Chuckie and his birth mom we're talking about."

"But I wanna be there for him. You know he'll need us to be there for him. We should all be there as a family. Melinda is family whether I'm related by blood and she's not with us anymore. Please Dad." Kimi asked firmly.

Chas looked at Kira who nodded in approval.

"Ok, Kimi." Chas approved.

Kimi gave him a hug and walked out of the room. She was about to knock on Chuckie's door but she heard nothing. She placed her ear up to the door and tried to listen. Still there was silence, until she heard something. The flipping of paper could be heard on the other side of the door.

Chuckie was on his bed reading through his mother's diary. The first entry said; "My days are numbered. The doctors and specialists have no idea what is wrong with me. My darling Chas, I'm scared I won't make it out alive. My little Chuckie, what I wouldn't give to hold you right now. Please be strong for me."

Chuckie slammed the diary shut. He could feel the river of tears behind his eyes, buy he fought them off. He placed the diary on his nightstand. He sat up and stared at his floor with a big sigh. He looked up at his dresser where his wall mirror was. The longer he looked into the mirror the clearer he saw an image of his mother standing there next him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Chuckie went to grab the hand but felt nothing but the cloth from his shirt. His anger got the better of him as he clenched his fist getting a firm grip on the cloth.

"Chuckie…." A faint voice could be heard.

"Huh…?" Chuckie wondered where the voice was coming from.

"It will all be okay Chuckie, please calm done and relax…" The voice said again. It was as if the voice was coming from inside his own head.

With a big sigh Chuckie laid back on his bed and closed his eyes. All he could see was the images of his mother and him when he was an infant. Eventually he fell asleep arms spread out over his bed, one of which over Wa Wa.

_So here's Chapter 1, please R&R tell me what you think. _


	2. Friends and Family

**Wasn't expecting so many reviews for a minor project. For all of those thanks. Here's Chapter 2, enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Friends and Family

_The sun sets on the horizon of a residential backyard's fence. Chuckie walked out into the yard and saw a pleasant sight. A woman of dark red hair was seen gardening in the yard. The sweet aroma of her home-grown vegetables filled the air as he drew closer._

"_Hi Chuckie." The woman greeted as she felt Chuckie's presence as she turned to face him. Her almond brown eyes looked upon the young teenager. Her freckles showing in the dimming sun._

"_Hi Mom…" Chuckie said leaning in to hug his mother. As they embraced Chuckie felt like something was wrong. He couldn't feel a thing as they made contact. "Mom?" Chuckie asked confused._

"_Chuckie, I will see you again. I look forward to meeting Kimi and Kira. Please don't ever forget me." His mother said starting to fade away._

_Chuckie could feel tears start to build. He heard a sound, a lovely sound coming from the tree to his side. On the low-hanging branch was a small bird singing._

"_And when the whippoorwill sings, that's me saying…" Chuckie started saying the line from the poem._

_He heard his mother's voice coming again coming from the bird saying in a faint soft voice, "Night, Night."_

Chuckie's vision got suddenly black as he was rudely awoken by his alarm clock.

"God damnit." He said to himself slamming his fist on the clock, effectively silencing it and sitting up.

Chas walked into the room already dressed and ready for work.

"Everything alright Chuckie? I heard a loud bang."

"I'm fine Dad."Chuckie responded very monotonic digging out clothes from his dresser and walked out the door to the bathroom for a shower.

Chas still in the doorway looked at Chuckie's nightstand and saw Melinda's diary.

"Poor Chuckie." He said walking over to the diary and flipped over to the 2nd entry.

Family may be close, but friends can be just as close. My dear boys, when in grief, please don't limit yourselves to only each other. I may be here in spirit, but our friends are here in both spirit and physical reality. Don't ever lose what's closest to you.

"Great idea Melinda…" Chas whispered to himself as he looked out the doorway thinking of Chuckie. Chas walked over to his cell phone and put in the number for the Pickles residence.

"Hello?" A voice came in from the other end of the line.

"Hey Stu its Chas."

"Oh hey Chas what's bugging you so early in the morning?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could speak to Tommy, I have something important to ask him."

"Uhh yeah sure he's right here, hold on a sec." Stu said getting off the line shortly replaced by Tommy's voice.

"Hey Mr. Finster what's up?"

"Hi Tommy. Listen, I'm sure you remember how Chuckie's birth mother passed away when he was small right?"

"Right, I was just born shortly before hand."

"Correct. Well tomorrow is her birthday and Chuckie is honoring her wish to visit her grave for the first time. I was wondering if you could come along. Maybe Phil and Lil too."

"I don't know Mr. Finster; this sounds like more of a family affair. I feel like I'm barging in."

"Sometimes the best of friends can be as close as family Tommy. You kids have known each other since you were in diapers. If you're not up to it-"

"No no. I'd be honored to come along, anything to be there for a friend. Chuckie has seemed kind of depressed lately. How about I ask Phil and Lil on the way to school and run it by Chuckie at lunch? I don't wanna be there if he doesn't want me to be."

"Thank you Tommy, that sounds fine. I gotta go now, why don't you guys stop by the Java Lava after school and let me know?"

"Sounds great, I'll talk to you then."

"Alright, bye." Chas said hanging up. As he put on his shoes he heard footsteps from behind him.

"I'm not sure if what he needs is a bigger support group Dad." Kimi said crossing her arms.

"I think it's exactly what he needs." He responded grabbing his keys and walked out the door.

**40 MINUTES LATER AT BUS STOP**

Tommy and Dil were waiting at the stop when Phil and Lil showed up.

"Guys I have a favor to ask you." Tommy said as they walked up.

"Uhh sure Tommy but why so serious?" Lil asked nervously.

"Well I'm sure you know how depressed Chuckie seems to be lately right?"

"Right, I feel bad." Lil responded.

"I think he's been missing his mom." Tommy said thinking.

"But Kira's home every night" Phil said oblivious.

"His birth Mom dumbass. You know? The one who died when he was barely a year old?" Tommy sneered at Phil.

"Oh right."

"Well I got a call from his Dad; he brought up a good idea." Tommy said continuing, "He asked if we could all go with their family to visit her grave tomorrow."

"Wouldn't that be intruding on family sensitive areas?" Phil asked.

"I asked him the same thing; he thinks we're all so close that we might as well be family. And I don't know about you guys but I wanna be there for Chuckie. He's our best friend, what kind of friends would we be if we weren't there for him?"

"You do make a good point Tommy." Lil responded. "But don't you think you should run it by Chuckie and Kimi too? Maybe Chuckie doesn't want us there."

"I planned on asking at lunch, you guys gotta be there too."

"We're behind you all the way buddy." Phil said putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

**4 hours later**

In the cafeteria Chuckie was sitting with Kimi at the usual table. He barely ate any of his food and was only picking at it now. Everyone else came up and sat down with their lunches.

"Hey Chuck…" Lil said as she sat own rubbing Chuckie's arm.

"Please don't touch me Lil." Chuckie coldly said still staring at his food.

"Chuckie, please cheer up, we know what's wrong." Tommy pleaded before Lil flipped on Chuckie for the rude response.

"You don't know Tommy, how could you possibly know?" Chuckie asked staring up at him.

"I know you're missing your Mom Chuckie, I completely understand. That's why we wanna be here for you." Tommy responded.

"Why? This isn't any of your business. Why would you care?"

"Listen to yourself Chuckie. We're our best friends, we're practically family. We look out for each other. That's what friends do."

Chuckie sat there silent.

"Are you gonna keep fighting this alone Chuckie? You'll only end up destroying yourself in the end. We've all known eachother since the playpen, are you really just ignore the best support group you could have?" Lil insisted.

Chuckie let out a deep sigh before finally looking up at the group. "Guys?"

"Yeah?" Tommy asked leaning in for a hopeful response.

"I'd love it if you guys came with me and my family. I guess I could use the extra support. I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle it myself."

Lil embraced Chuckie. "We'd be honored Chuckie."

"Friends forever T?" Chuckie asked raising his fist.

"Friends forever C." Tommy raised his fist as the two fist-bumped.

"_Family may be close, but friends can be just as close. My dear boys, when in grief, please don't limit yourselves to only yourselves. I may be here in spirit, but our friends are here in both spirit and physical reality. Don't ever lose what's closest to you._" The phrase echoed in Chuckie's mind. "Thanks Mom." Chuckie thought to himself as his eyes closed and a single tear drop broke free.

**Okay here's Chapter 2 asked by demand. Let me know what you think.**


	3. A Promise is a Promise

_Okay here's Chapter 3 by popular demand. I've been getting more into including romance into stories so I've decided to play with the overall plot a bit. Tell me what you think. Keep it? Get rid of it? R&R All suggestions welcome._

Chapter 3: A Promise is a Promise

It was the end of the school day when Chuckie slowly made his way through the halls.

"Chuckie?" He heard a familiar voice ask from behind him.

As he turned around he saw the tall and pretty black girl he grew up with. "Hey Suzie." He responded.

"Listen, Kimi told me everything." Suzie followed as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I assume you wanna come too?"

"I'd love to Chuckie, but I can't. I have a big solo at my church I can't miss. But I wanted to let you know I'll be there for you in spirit." She said embracing him.

"Thanks Suzie that means a lot." Chuckie said hugging her back.

Suzie went off in her own direction to meet up with did she know that Angelica was right around the corner listening in on the conversation.

"Oh hey Angellica." Suzie said almost running into her.

"Was that legit? Church solo? Or you blowing off Chuckie?" Angelica asked accusingly.

"Of course it was! I'd never blow off Chuckie. I hear you're not going so what does that say about you?"

"Trust me Suzie I'd like to. But he has enough people in his support group. Besides I don't do well with sad moments such as these. I barely knew Melinda seeing as I was scraping by 2 years old when she died. Chuckie doesn't need me there, much less would he want me there."

"Shouldn't you at least show some support?" Suzie asked angrily.

"It's fine Suzie." Chuckie said behind her.

"WOAH!" Suzie screamed surprised by his sudden presence.

"Thanks Angelica. You're right. I don't need you there, and there's enough people going as is. Just know that it means a lot that you actually care."

"No problem kid." Angelica said nodding.

Chuckie turned back around and walked out the front door of the school. He got on the bus and sat in his usual seat near the middle of the bus. He put his backpack on the seat next to him and just stared out the window at the field outside the bus circle. The gentle breeze blew by and into the bus.

"When the gentle wind blows, that's my hand on your face." Chuckie thought to himself placing his hand on his cheek. He felt his backpack move next to him. As he looked up he saw Kimi moving it to the floor so she could sit down next to him.

"I see you want a whole cheerleading squad for me there tomorrow." Chuckie said looking back out the window.

"Come on Chuckie don't be like that. You yourself said we were close. I just want to be there for you, and so does everyone else." Kimi pleaded.

"As much as I appreciate it Kimi, it's not necessary. I'm 16 now I think I can handle visiting my mom's grave. Even if I never knew her."

"I never knew her either Chuck." Tommy's voice could be heard as he was walking down the bus aisle. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna leave my best friend hanging in his time of need. " Tommy said as he sat down and looked down at his bag and got a more depressed look on his face. "I have business at the cemetery too. If you guys don't mind another stop."

"Lou…" Kimi trailed off thinking. "I forgot he passed away last year."

"And I missed his funeral because of the damn flu." Tommy said again. "I plan to make it up to him."

"Tommy, thanks." Chuckie said turning over to Tommy.

"For what?"

"For being a good friend, you out of all of us know what it's like to lose someone so close."

"That's why I'm here Chuck."

"Promise?" Chuckie asked holding up his fist over Kimi's lap.

"Promise." Tommy said diong the same and the two shared a fist bump.

Soon everyone was on the bus and on their way home. Silence befell everyone on the bus. They tried their best not to let Chuckie see them staring at them, but the occasional peeks caught his eye. Soon Chuckie and Kimi got off at their stop. When they got home Chuckie saw the van in the driveway.

"Oh great…" Chuckie groaned at the sight, well aware Chas and Kira wanted to talk to him.

As they walked through the front door, the two were sitting in the living room.

"I take it you got the news?" Chas asked noticing Chuckie walk by with a cold but slightly lifted feeling.

"The support group? Yeah…. Not necessary, but nice to have regardless. Tommy's in the same boat as us by the way."

"You guys remember how Lou died last year." Kimi added

"Oh that's right he's buried at the veteran's section of the same place." Chas said now remembering the tombstone he stared down at a year ago. "What a terrible way to go. Nearly 90 years old and a stroke."

"Not nearly as bad as early 30's and die of an unknown respiratory disease with a newborn child to leave behind…" Chuckie added in leaving the room walking up the stairs.

Chas just watched Chuckie go upstairs and slam his door.

"Nice one Dad." Kimi mocked as she went upstairs to her room. But not before standing outside Chuckie's room staring at the door for a minute. "I hope he'll be okay…" Kimi thought to herself.

Back downstairs Chas and Kira were still sitting on the couch.

"I feel like I should say something." Kira thought out loud looking behind them at the staircase.

Chas put his hand on her shoulder. "I don't think anything we say will do much right now."

"How much space are we giving him tomorrow?"

"As much as he needs. Once we get to the headstone we might need to leave and let him have his time alone with Melinda."

"Maybe you should stick close by; she was your wife at one point."

Chas looked straight at Kira in the eyes. "I may still miss her Kira, but I've accepted her death. When I met you and Kimi I moved on…" Chas said trailing off looking down at the ground.

"But…" Kira added questioningly knowing that there was more to Chas's statement.

"But… no matter how much I've moved on, there will always be a place for Melinda in my heart." Chas added. He lifted his head back up. "I won't let Chuckie breakdown like I first did."

In Chuckie's room Chuckie was sitting on his bed with his arms over his eyes as he tried to relax. The sun showed through his window. As he felt the warmth from it on his face he remembered the same poem.

"When the sun gives you freckles, that's me tickling my boy_._" Chuckie thought to himself. He placed his hand on his cheek. "I'm fine Mom. Don't worry; I'm coming to see you. Just like you wanted." He continued to think.

Upstairs in Kimi's room, Kimi was sitting at her computer texting with Lil. The sound of her alert message from Lil's text could be heard in 2-3 minute intervals.

Lil: You sure you're okay going? You never knew her.

Kimi: Chuckie needs me and everyone else there.

Lil: You think he'll break down when we get there?

Kimi: Probably. Why don't you use that time to go with Tommy and the rest to see Lou's grave?

Lil: Good idea, I wanna be there for Tommy too. But I don't think he'll need anywhere close to as much support.

Kimi: Maybe not, but you guys knew Lou better than me.

Lil: True. I just hope by going he'll see how much I care. You don't think I'm just using Lou's death to help me go out with Tommy do you? It feels like it :(

Kimi: Only if you really are. You really like Tommy you wanna be there for him whenever possible right?

Lil: Of course!

Kimi: Then it should be fine. I bet he'll be so touched that you came to support him it will open eyes, if not at least a little bit.

Lil: Gosh I hope so.

At the Pickles' residence, Tommy was sitting at his computer looking at some old pictures of him and his grandfather that he put on it. He scrolled through some as he came across one from his 13th birthday just 2 years ago. Tommy was holding his new camcorder and had one knee on the grass as Lil and Phil tackled him. Lou was in the background laughing.

****FLASHBACK****

"Hey guys! Get off! You'll ruin the camera!" Tommy laughed as he demanded since he was pinned to the ground by Phil and Lil.

"Not a chance birthday boy!" Lil said adjusting her position so she was square on Tommy's back.

Phil backed off.

"Alright you asked for it." Tommy said as pushed his camera across the grass, grabbed Lil's arm that she had wrapped around him and rolled his shoulder and hip as he tossed her off of him. Lucky for Lil Tommy was gentle enough to have her land softly in front of him. Tommy's face was directly above hers as the two just stared at each other. Lil just blushed. After a few seconds both just busted out laughing.

"Hey birthday boy." Lou called to Tommy from the front porch.

Tommy grabbed his camera and went running over Lil just sat there for a second before getting back to the rest of the gang.

"Smooth Romeo. You gonna ask her or not?" He teased.

"One day Grandpa, I need to know if she's really the best choice for me."

"Give me a break sprout. You two have been together since the playpen. Maybe after I'm gone you two will see it through.

"Don't give up too fast Grandpa. The doctor said you're making progress, just gotta keep your cholesterol low."

"No worries sprout." Lou said rubbing Tommy's head. "Just promise you and Lil make the best of your lives together, no matter what."

Tommy just laughed. "I promise."

****END FLASHBACK****

Tommy looked back at the picture.

"Maybe tomorrow Grandpa, maybe tomorrow we'll see if I can keep that promise as best I can." He whispered staring at his ceiling.

_Okay so here's Chapter 3. Like I said I played with it a bit. I kind of like it, but if you don't think so, I can fix it and just have it be purely about Chuckie and his Mom with everyone supporting. Chapter 4 (or Chapter 3 remake) soon to come._


	4. Don't Leave Me

Okay he's Chapter 4. I thought a more gut-wrenching tear-jerker of a chapter was in order to really bring the mood of the story together. Let me know what you think. Chapter 5 to come soon. Unfortunately for those who like this story so much that may be the last chapter.

Chapter 4: Don't Leave Me

Kimi couldn't sleep. She was too worried about Chuckie. Normally for the past couple of nights she would at least hear crying or sniffling from his room for the past couple of nights. But now she couldn't hear anything from his room.

"Is he going to be okay?" She constantly thought to herself.

She slowly made her way out of bed and placed her ear against the wall trying to hear anything. She was starting to get more and more worried when she didn't hear a thing, not even the shifting of blankets.

"Please be okay Chuckie…" She said to herself expecting the worst.

Suddenly a noise could be heard. The sounding of a piece of paper being flipped. It was followed by the sound of springs being compressed as Chuckie shifted his body to a more comfortable position. Hearing the noise Kimi breathed a deep sigh of relief. Chuckie heard the sigh from the other side of the wall. He closed the diary he was reading and picked up his phone to text Kimi.

_You up? _He texted her fully aware she was.

Kimi heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand. She picked it up seeing Chuckie's message.

_Yea… what's up_? Kimi texted back, confused as to why Chuckie was texting her.

_I heard you sigh, you okay?_

Kimi was shocked a little when she saw the message. She figured Chuckie would have been so deep in thought he wouldn't have heard her.

_You okay to talk?_ She texted back.

_Sure, just be quiet enough not to wake Dad and Kira_. Chuckie texted back.

Kimi crept over to Chuckie's room and slowly opened the door to see Chuckie sitting on his bed with the diary on his lap.

"Hey…" Kimi said quietly as she walked into the room.

"What'd you want?" Chuckie asked curiously.

Kimi sat at the corner of Chuckie's bed. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. Normally I hear you crying or something, but I didn't hear anything until a minute ago."

"I'm okay Kimi." Chuckie responded looking back down at the diary. "I just have a lot to think about. This will be the first time I've ever visited my mom's grave. I just I can finally put my unease to rest knowing I've had a real chance to say goodbye and honor her final wish."

"I'm sure she's already happy you're going through all this trouble to do so." Kimi said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you're right Kimi. I'm not sure how I'm gonna fare through it. But I guess that's why I have you and everyone else."

"You bet Chuck. We'll be right there with when you need us."

Chas could barely sleep either. He heard Kimi walk outside her room and into Chuckie's. He heard them start talking. Afterwards he was standing outside of the room listening in on the conversation.

"I couldn't be prouder…" Chas thought to himself. He walked back to the bedroom and got back into bed. He still didn't go back to sleep.

****FLASHBACK****

In the hospital Chas was with Melinda in the maternity ward as she was in labor with Chuckie. Chas although feeling sick from the screams of agony from Melinda kept his composure as he looked down at her holding her hand.

"Not much left hun, come on. Breathe and push."

"You're doing great Mrs. Finster. One or two more big pushes! Come on!" The doctor shouted trying to keep Melinda calm as she gave birth.

Melinda screamed as she gave one final push as Chuckie was fully out. She started gasping for air relieved it was finally over.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Finster it's a boy." The doctor said cleaning him off and wrapping him in a blanket. He then handed the infant Chuckie to Melinda with Chas standing over her.

"Just like agreed hun?" Melinda asked to Chas smiling at the newborn.

"Just like we agreed." Chas agreed as he bent over to rub Chuckie's face.

"Have you both decided on a name?" The doctor asked washing his hands.

"Chuckie Crandall Finster" Both said unison.

The nurse wrote the name on a slip that she inserted into a bracelet that she put on Chuckie's wrist.

****END FLASHBACK****

Kira turned over to face Chas. "You okay hun?" Kira asked as she put her arm around Chas.

"Just worried about Chuckie." He responded not turning around to face Kira.

"He'll be okay Chas. He's a smart and mature young man. If he does break down it's only natural."

"I suppose. It just doesn't feel like it is." Chas said trailing off.

****FLASHBACK****

Chas was sitting outside a room in the western wing of the hospital in the intensive care unit. He peered through the window to see Melinda sitting in her hospital bed with an oxygen tube in her nose and a heart monitor hooked up. Her heart rate was slow but relatively normal for a relaxed heart rate. But if you looked at her face you could see what looked like aging beyond belief. Her arms were brittle and her face scrawny. The doctor came out of the room and approached Chas.

"Mr. Finster. We need to talk." He started as he looked down at his clipboard.

"Will Melinda be alright?" Chas asked concerned.

"I'm afraid not." He responded with a sigh of regret. "She does have a respiratory illness but through all the testing we've been unable to identify it. It also appears she's deep into the illness now. I don't think there's any hope of stopping it."

"Is there any way to slow it down at least?" Chas kept asking concerned.

"I'm afraid not. We've tried all the anti-biotics and medicines that we have access to that would be able to identify the illness, but none have worked."

Chas started to wheeze as he tried to work up the courage to ask the most dreaded question anyone would want to ask.

"H-How long Doctor?" He was barely able to get out.

"It's hard to say. Giving an educated guess I'd say about another month."

Chas broke down as he heard the news. The doctor tried to console him and was able to get Chas under control a little bit.

"As I understand it, the two of you have a child."

"Yes, Chuckie." Chas said wiping away some tears.

"How old is he?"

"He's barely a year old."

"Is he in the building or is someone watching him right now?"

"No, I didn't want him to be in this atmosphere, his grandparents are watching him right now."

The doctor stood back up. "In time you may want to let young Chuckie know about his mother. It isn't easy for a boy to grow up without a mother. You may visit her if you wish." He said as he walked away.

Chas watched as the doctor walked way. He was at a loss for words. He walked into the room and sat down in a chair next to Melinda's hospital bed.

"Hi Chas." Melinda whispered as she held out her hand to hold Chas's.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

Melinda let out a small laugh. "No need to be sentimental Chas, I know I don't have much longer to live." She said with a smile.

Chas although fighting as much as he could to not cry kept his composure as he looked down at the floor in order to do so.

"I have a favor to ask Chas."

"Of course Melinda, anything."

"Could you to the book store and get me a diary?"

"A diary?" He asked confused.

"I want to record my thoughts and feelings before I pass. It will be something to remember me by for you and Chuckie."

As much as Chas didn't want to leave her side he honored her request. He left the hospital and came back with a small diary and a pen for Melinda.

"Here you go Melinda." He said as he gently handed it to her.

"Thank you." She responded as she smiled.

_(5 weeks later)_

"Chas I have another favor to ask you." Melinda said as she was writing in the diary.

"What is it Melinda?"

"Chuckie will be unable to remember the funeral, when he's older I'd like him to come see me. When he's old enough to keep calm enough. I want him to remember as his mother, not just as the person who brought him to this world. Maybe when he's in his teens."

Although he didn't want to Chas couldn't say no. "Of course Melinda." He responded.

"There finished. Please read it Chas, my last words for Chuckie." She asked as she handed the diary to Chas. Chas started to read.

_My sweet, little Chuckie, though I must leave you behind me_

_This poem will tell you where you always can find me._

_When a gentle wind blows, that's my hand on your face._

_And when the tree gives you shade, that's my sheltering embrace._

_When the sun gives you freckles, that's me tickling my boy._

_When the rain wets your hair, those are my tears of joy._

_When the long grass enfolds you, that's me holding you tight._

_When the Whippoorwill sings, that's me whispering, "Night, night."_

"Please also Chas, live life. Be happy. For me…" She faintly said holding out her hand. Chas gripped it softly as Melinda slowly fell unconscious. The heart monitor started to slow down more and more before it was a long and continuous beep. Chas realizing what's happened gripped her hand even tighter.

"No…." He said softly as tears started flowing.

****END FLASHBACK****

"Melinda…." Chas said softly as tears did start to roll down his face. "I'll see you again soon…" He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Okay there's Chapter 4. R&R let me know what you think. As previously stated Chapter 5 may be the final chapter. It will come as soon as I'm able to finish writing it.


	5. Calm Before the (Emotional) Storm

_Okay here's Chapter 5. Lucky for you all it's not the last chapter. I regret to inform you though, the next one definitely is. Let's try to get the mood set for the final chapter. R&R let me know what you think._

Chapter 5: Calm Before the (Emotional) Storm

The sun rose on the next day. The sun just peered over the horizon and passed through the cracks in the curtains as the light peered through Tommy's living room. Inside Tommy was watching TV; he was watching the morning news.

"Here's your forecast for today…" The weatherman started as Tommy turned up the volume. "Partly cloudy for some of the morning. We should be getting some more clouds later with a chance of some light rain by 9 o'clock. Up in the northern part of the city there should be some fog so be careful driving..." They finished as he started to talk about the next day before Tommy turned off the TV.

"Pretty cliché weather for an occasion like this isn't it?" Tommy thought to himself.

"I'm proud of you Tommy." A familiar voice said from behind him. "I didn't think it would be so soon before you visited your grandfather."

"I have to Mom. I never got to say goodbye. Plus I need to be there for Chuckie, it gives me plenty incentive to be there."

"I found what you asked for." Didi said placing a small cardboard box on the couch next to Tommy.

"Thanks Mom…." He said picking up the box and looking inside. It indeed had what he asked for inside.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Who in the world could be here so early in the morning?" Didi asked walking to the door. When she opened the door she saw Lil standing there with her black jeans and dark grey long-sleeve shirt. She had a dark blue dyed strand in her today.

"You're here early." Didi said to her in a surprised tone.

"I was kinda worried about Tommy. I know the point of this trip was for Chuckie, but Tommy didn't seem okay to me. Is he up?" Lil asked in response.

"Yeah, he's on the couch in the living room." Didi said inviting her in.

Lil walked inside and saw Tommy facing the wall with his head down. As Lil got right behind Tommy she saw his eyes closed as if he was deep in thought. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled herself in.

"You're early Lil. Van doesn't leave for another couple of hours." Tommy said grabbing on to her arm.

With a blush Lil tightened her embrace. "I know I'm supposed to be more worried about Chuck, but I was worried about you too."

"I'm fine Lil. No need to worry." Tommy assured her looking up at her. "Grandpa would have wanted this."

"You mind if I chill out here while we wait for Chuck and Kimi?" Lil asked walking around the couch and sat down on the couch opposite side of Tommy.

"What about Phil?"

"He's a big boy; he can get ready by himself."

Tommy let out a small laugh. "Sure." Tommy said as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV over to the sports channel for Lil.

"What's in the box anyway Tommy?" Lil asked.

"A surprise." Tommy simply responded not taking his eyes off the TV and not losing his grip on the box.

****FINSTER RESIDENCE****

Chas woke up and scratched his eyes.

"Why are my eyes so dry?" He asked to himself as he got up and saw the wet spots on his pillow. "Oh…"

Kira walked in the room wearing her bathrobe and a towel in her hair to see Chas finally waking up. "Morning Hun. Kimi made breakfast. It's on the table when you're conscious enough." She said going over to the dresser and pulling out her clothes for the day.

Chas put on his glasses and looked at the clock. "Ugh, 7:30. We don't leave for another hour and a half." Chas said groggily getting up. "Chuckie up?" He asked grabbing some clothes from the dresser as well.

"He's been up for a couple of hours now."

"I assume he seems okay?" Chas asked closing the drawer.

"Seems so. Whether or not he actually is we'll see soon enough." Kira responded as she sat on the bed.

"Chuckie…" Chas thought to himself. "I assume you're not going?"

"This is yours and Chuckie's thing. I'm only letting Kimi go because she insists." Kira responded

Chas just nodded as he walked out of the room to the bathroom for a shower.

After about 15 minutes Chas was showered, dressed and on his way downstairs. As he made it to the kitchen, Kimi and Chuckie were at the table eating. Chuckie was as quiet as ever but seemed more focused than anything.

"Breakfast is on the counter Dad." Kimi said pointing with her thumb behind her at the counter.

Ever since Kimi started to learn how to cook Chas has always been cautious whenever trying her dishes. As he grabbed the plate the smell of the bacon and eggs overwhelmed him. They smelled just so delicious he lost his sense of cautiousness and immediately took the plate to sit down.

"Kimi this smells wonderful. I guess you finally learned how to cook." Chas said teasing her.

"Gee thanks Dad. I'll try to take that as a compliment as much as I can." Kimi responded annoyed at his tone.

Chas decided to dig into the eggs first. They were cooked over easy. The second Chas cut them open the goo from the yolk started pouring out. "Eh…" Chas thought to himself thinking it's not a big deal as he took a bite from the egg. The texture was crunchy on the bottom as if it was burnt. The actual egg white was cooked on the outside but inside it tasted like eating the egg raw. "Ugh… maybe I spoke too soon." Chas said in as little amount of disgust as he could so he wouldn't insult Kimi.

"At least try the bacon before you criticize my cooking Dad." Kimi said crossing her arms with a pouty look on her face.

"Well, it does smell good…" Chas said looking down at the crispy looking bacon. He grabbed a piece and took a bite. Again his expectations were short-lived by Kimi's true ability to cook. As he tried to bite off the piece it stretched with him. The texture of it was like that of rubber.

Displeased by Chas' response to her cooking, Kimi turned to Chuckie who had no problem eating her food.

"See Chuckie seems to like it." Kimi said to Chas pointing at Chuckie.

"No offense Kimi…" Chuckie started as he swallowed the egg and looked up at her. "I've been your test rat for your cooking since the time we were forced to work at that ranch. I've gotten used to it." He said grabbing his glass of juice and downing the last of it.

"Okay… I can't cook, I get it. Doesn't mean I won't keep trying." Kimi admitted trying to reassure herself.

With a sigh Chuckie finished the last of his food and put the dishes in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm gonna go get ready…" He said on his way out.

"Does Chuckie seem off to you after what's been going on recently?" Kimi asked after Chuckie left the room.

"Yeah, he seems more… developed emotionally. Of course after eating your cooking he'll be back to normal pretty quick." Chas teased with a slight grin on his face.

"DAD!?" Kimi yelled offended.

"Relax Kimi; I'm only playing with you. Perhaps some cooking classes when this is all over are in order." He said not able to keep in his laughter.

Kimi got up and put her plate in the sink and grabbed a couple of eggs from the refrigerator and stood behind Chas. She held them over his head and cracked them both open over his head and the eggs dripped all over his hair and down his face. "2 eggs, Sunnyside up, just for you Dad." Kimi said in a sarcastic anger as she patted his shoulder and walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I probably deserved that one." Chas said with a sigh and continued eating his "breakfast".

After about 10 minutes Chuckie was on his way downstairs. He was wearing his green button-up shirt, blue jeans and black hooded sweatshirt. Before reaching the staircase he ran into his father who still had the egg all over his face.

"You went too far with Kimi didn't you?"

"It was still funny while it lasted." Chas responded heading to the bathroom to rinse off his head.

About an hour passed before everyone was ready to leave. Chas and Kimi waited at the van for Chuckie. Chas was about to go inside and get him when he ran out of the house with something in his hand. Chas nodded before they both got in the van and headed over to Tommy's house to pick him and the Deville's up.

Once they arrived they saw Lil standing at the foot of Tommy's driveway with Phil running over. Tommy was sitting on his front porch still holding on to his box. Everyone piled into the van and off they went.

Kimi looked over at Tommy holding his box. "What's in there Tommy?" She asked

"Piece of me for Grandpa. Other than that it's a surprise." He responded not moving his eyes away from the box. "What about Chuck?" He asked noticing something in his hand with his peripheral vision.

"A piece of home for my Mom…" Chuckie said slightly gripping it more. He didn't seem to notice or care that he started to bleed from his hand.

"Chuckie…" Kimi thought to herself as she watched the blood start to slowly drip from his hand. The moment's tone started to feel tenser as the van drove through the ominous fog.

_And there's chapter 5. Let me know how it was. Like I said, next chapter is the last. So enjoy it while you can. R&R let me know what you think._


	6. Loved Ones Never Die

_Okay after so long of trying to keep up with the story and school work I've FINALLY finished the final chapter of this story. Hope you all enjoy, please R&R._

**Chapter 6: Loved Ones Never Die**

The fog seemed to clear more and more when the gang arrived upon the gates to the cemetery. Because of a recent string of vandalism in the cemetery the church put up a guards post at both entrances.

"Names of the deceased…" The guard asked them as they came to a stop

Chas poked his head out the window. "Uhh, Melinda Finster and Lou Pickles." He responded.

After a moment the guard checked the names of the people buried there and confirmed the names.

"Relationships to the deceased…?" The guard continued.

"Melinda was my wife and his mother." Chas responded pointing to Chuckie. "Lou was a family friend and his grandfather." He continued as he pointed at Tommy.

"Alright then, as you were." The guard said walking back to the post hitting the button to unlock the electronic gate.

They drove down the vehicle path for the cemetery until they reached the parking lot and got out. As they passed he rows upon rows of graves Kimi got a bad feeling in her gut. Chuckie was never good with death in videogames or movies let alone real life. She looked over at him. To her shock and amazement he had a more determined look on his face than a reasonably expected terrified one. As she looked down at his hand she still saw him gripping his "piece of home" tight enough to keep up the bleeding from his hand albeit minor bleeding.

Lil was staying behind Tommy who she saw started quivering as he saw the path fork. One path was deeper into the family cemetery and the other led into the military cemetery.

"I'll catch up with you all later okay?" Tommy said as he veered right.

"Sure Tommy." Phil said waving back at him following the rest of the group.

Lil kept looking back at Tommy wondering if he'll be okay. Tommy always let on a positive, optimistic and brave attitude. That was his charm, especially for Lil. But she had that gut feeling Tommy wasn't really feeling as okay as he showed.

Kimi could see the obvious discomfort for Tommy was in Lil's eyes. She wanted to tell her to wait for Chuckie to see Melinda and provide any support if necessary.

As they came across more graves they finally walked past the rows for F.

"Let's see. Fallander, Ferter, Flack, wait…" Chas thought for a moment not seeing her tombstone.

Kimi noticed one tombstone had been covered in dirt and dust. She knelt down next to it and wiped it off. The words revealed themselves.

"Melinda Finster 1968-1994. Loving wife, mother and friend. May the angels guide your soul to eternal happiness."

"Dad…" Kimi faintly said looking at the tombstone.

Chas looking behind him at the tombstone Kimi was staring at. He stared for a second before kneeling down next to Kimi. With a tear coming to his eye he faintly said out loud, "Hi Melinda."

Kimi got up and backed off for Chuckie to kneel down next to Chas where she was.

Chuckie just stood in place, an uneasy feeling came over his stomach. It wasn't that of nausea it was just a bubbly kind of feeling.

"Just as I promised…" Chas continued as he turned his head to look at Chuckie.

Chuckie took a step forward and looked down on the tombstone. He got on one knee still clenching the object. "I remember what you told me all those years ago with the butterfly." Chuckie softly said.

Shocked at his words Chas's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe Chuckie would retain a memory from his infancy.

"There's no need to be afraid of anything. Only now do I realize that. I've wasted my entire childhood in fear of most things, all because until now do I remember a piece of advice you could never give to me again." He continued as he closed his eyes and held out his hand. "You should know what this is." As he placed the now partially blood-covered object on the dirt patch leaning on the front of the grave. "A rose from the garden. You planted that rose bush yourself. Dad did a good job keeping them in check. May it provide a piece of home for you forever." He continued as the blood continued to drip slowly from his hand.

Chuckie just sat there in silence still on his knees. Chas was worried. Not because of Chuckie being silent, not because of his memory from infancy, but because this whole time he never shed a single tear. His face was dry except from the morning mist. He seemed more focused on the situation than anything, as if he wasn't letting himself feel anything else.

Chas turned around to Kimi and Lil who too were staring at Chuckie feeling the same level of uneasiness.

"Why don't you three check on Tommy? I think it's best if Chuckie and I stay here for a bit." He softly said to them.

"But Dad, we came here for Chuckie, we're here as friends and family." Kimi quickly said in response.

"It's okay Kimi…" Chuckie added.

Shocked over his sudden response everyone looked at him.

"You're here in spirit; at least you all came in the first place. I'll be fine. Just go." He said slightly turning his head over his shoulder.

"You sure?" Kimi asked not convinced.

Chuckie gave no response and just kept staring at the grave.

Phil tugged on Kimi's arm. "Come on let's leave them alone."

"But…." Kimi trailed off looking back at Chuckie. She then looked at Chas who just gave her a nod. "Alright…" Kimi reluctantly agreed before slowly stepping away and turned in the other direction with Phil and Lil.

Chas turned back to Chuckie who was still focused on the gravestone.

Chuckie slowly closed his eyes and breathed deeply reminiscing as much as he could from his infancy when he was still with his mother. Somewhat disappointingly all he could remember was the day in the garden when the butterfly landed on his head.

"Don't worry Chuckie, there's nothing to be scared of…" She always gave me courage Dad…" Chuckie softly said tilting his head slightly in Chas's direction.

"How's that?" Chas asked rubbing Chuckie's shoulder.

"Ever since that day in the garden, she told me everything is okay and there's nothing to be afraid of." He said now looking directly as his father. "Since that day whenever I felt scared or unsure I always thought of those words and I would feel fine."

"But you were only a year old when she said that to you." Chas said thinking back on it.

"The bond between mother and son lasts forever, it doesn't matter how long ago it was." Chuckie assured Chas as he looked back at the grave.

Lil and Kimi finally found their way to the military part of the cemetery. There was a small iron fence separating the two parts of the property. As soon as they made their way into that section they saw a big American flag. An old military veteran approached the two girls.

"Are you here to visit your grandparents?" He asked them in an old weathered voice.

"Well you could say that, our friend came here to visit his grandfather, so he might as well be ours too," Kimi responded. "The name of the deceased is Lou Pickles." She continued.

"Ahh yes, your friend should still be at his grave, Tommy was it?" He asked starting to lead them in the grave's direction.

"That's right." Lil quickly responded.

"I think he could use the company." The old man said with a slight grimace. He finally led them to the area of Lou's grave where they saw Tommy on both knees in front of one of the stones.

"Thanks…." Lil said slowly walking past the old man with Kimi close behind.

As they got closer they saw Tommy on all fours tears pouring down his face with his box next to him.

"Tommy…" Lil muttered as she got close enough to Tommy so he could hear her.

Tommy looked up to Lil and Kimi. His eyes all red and puffy. He wiped away the tears from his face. "I'm fine…" He tried to convince them with a sniffle.

Lil bent down and grabbed Tommy's shoulder. "Come here." She said pulling him into a hug.

Tommy hugged her back but looked back at the tombstone. As Lil let go he picked up the box and held it to his chest. He pulled it open and took out what was inside. It was an old baseball glove. He placed it on the tombstone and laughed to himself. "I bet you remember this."

Lil and Kimi stood there confused.

"From what Grandpa and my Dad used to tell me when I was only a year old they took me to a baseball game. Apparently I fell towards the field from the top of the stands and their star player Bucky Majors caught me wearing this glove." He said turning back to the girls.

"And you thought you would give him something to remember you by." Lil said stunned by Tommy's story.

"Exactly." Tommy responded as he got up and faced Lil. "I also had to honor a wish he made to me. And I intend to make it happen somehow."

****FLASHBACK****

Tommy was sitting in his chair looking out his window towards Lil's house.

"You're gonna have to do it sooner or later Scout." Lou said walking into his room.

"Preferably later, I just don't know how to do it." Tommy responded looking down at his computer screen.

"Just go up and tell ask her. Women love a guy with confidence Tommy."

"But I don't wanna look egotistical either." He said looking back out the window.

"How long have you known Lil?" Lou asked rhetorically.

"Almost my whole life."

"Exactly, if she knew you were egotistical she would have stopped talking to you a long time ago."

Lil suddenly appeared in her window and saw Tommy looking back at her. She smiled and waved. Tommy did the same.

"Maybe your right Grandpa. But when the time is right I suppose." He said looking back at Lou.

"You know how I always say you two are great for each other…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know… that old cliché line." Tommy responded annoyed.

"Well get to it someday kid, before she winds up with someone else. I don't wanna see you heartbroken in that state, oh boy there would be hell to pay…" Lou laughed as he walked out of the room.

Tommy looked back out his window at Lil's house disappointed to see she wasn't there this time.

"Someday Grandpa, someday…" Tommy thought to himself.

****END FLASHBACK****

"Lil, we've known each other our whole lives." Tommy said coming out of his flashback. "You have no idea what it means to have you and the gang here with me. Well minus Chuckie."

Lil let out a small laugh.

"Lil, after this is all said and done…." Tommy paused trying to work up his courage. "You wanna go out?" He finally blurted out.

Lil was shocked; she hadn't expected this especially considering the present circumstances. She was slightly scared of what Phil might have been thinking. Phil might have not shown it, but he always played the protective brother role just like Chuckie did. But when she looked back at him Phil just smiled and gave her a nod. She turned back at Tommy with her face lit up.

"Of course!" She squealed as she threw herself in a huge embrace with Tommy.

Tommy let out a cough trying to regain his breath as he smiled. He looked at Lil breaking from the embrace a bit to lift up her chin and kiss her. After a few seconds he broke it.

Lil just smiled and tightly hugged Tommy again. Tommy looked back down at the grave. "Looks like I've honored that promise."

Phil walked up to the happy cliché acting couple. "Hate to ruin your moment, but we should probably get back to Chuckie, we did mainly come here for him."

"Yeah your right." Kimi agreed.

Lil let go of Tommy noticing he was still looking at Lou's grave.

Tommy knelt down in front of the grave one more time with a single tear drop going down his face as he put his hand on the gravestone and closed his eyes. "Thanks for everything Grandpa." He said before opening his eyes and standing back up.

Everyone started back to the other end of the cemetery with Phil and Kimi leading the way. Tommy and Lil were close behind hand in hand. Tommy felt a sharp chill that nobody else seemed to notice. He felt pressure on his shoulder as if someone had been patting it. He looked behind him to notice nobody was there. "_Thank you Tommy, things are as they should be_." A raspy old faint voice sounded in his head.

"Grandpa…?" Tommy softly said looking around.

"Tommy?" Lil asked noticing his confused look as he looked around.

"_I'll see you again Sprout…_" The voice said again.

Tommy just smiled as he closed his eyes as he walked. "I'm fine Lil, Grandpa was just giving me his final goodbye's too." He said opening his eyes again.

Lil just looked up at the sky which had started to clear.

As they made their way back to Chuckie and Chas they saw them still sitting in front of Melinda's grave.

"Chuckie?" Kimi asked as she walked up to them.

"I see things went well with Tommy." Chuckie bluntly said noticing Tommy and Lil holding hands with his peripheral vision.

"You could say that." Tommy responded with a soft laugh.

"Your eyes are red Tommy." Chuckie said now turning his sight to him.

"And yours aren't…" Tommy responded noticing the lack of any redness or puffiness in his eyes.

"Yeah… not a single tear." Chuckie said slowly as he looked back down at his mother's grave.

"You gonna be okay Chuckie?" Chas asked.

"I'll be fine." Chuckie said as he stood up after spending the entire trip on his knees. "Let's go home."

Everyone agreed and went back to the van. As they all piled they headed back home to an all clear blue sky. When Chuckie finally did get home he felt the same sensation as Tommy did earlier. This time is was a soft gentle female voice. "_Thank you Chuckie. May my words continue to give you strength…_" The voice said faintly.

"Mom…." Chuckie faintly said as he walked into the shade the tree in the front yard casted. He stopped in place noticing the shade. "_And when the tree gives you shade, that's my sheltering embrace…" _He recited with a smile. "Thanks Mom…" He said softly again as he walked back inside.

"MOM WHAT'S FOR DINNER!?" Kimi yelled as soon as Chuckie walked inside,

"Way to ruin the moment Kimi…" Kimi said bluntly staring at her in annoyance.

"Sorry…" Kimi apologized with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Forgiven." Chuckie responded walking upstairs holding his mother's diary in hand and walked into his room with the door closed behind him.

_Well there you. I will note this story was fun to write, but it was meant to be a small side project that apparently so many people liked. I do however need to get back to writing my first story __Known Forever__. If you would like, go ahead and read that I will continue on it when time allows me to. Hope you all enjoyed this story._


End file.
